Breyton Ups and Downs
by OfficialTess
Summary: Finally the last chapter! Brooke and Peyton realize their true feelings. They have ups and downs. Breyton! Slash! B/P.
1. What's wrong with Brooke

CHAPTER 1: **What's wrong with Brooke?**

Brooke returned to Tree Hill after her trip to Belgium. The first thing she did was going to Peyton's house. She knokked on the door and Peyton opened.

"Brooke!" she yelled while wrapping the brunette in her arms.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." Brooke said. "So, what have you been up to these days?"

Peyton went inside.

"What? What's wrong?" Brooke asked while closing the door and following her best friend to the bedroom. Peyton sat on the bed and bursted out in tears.

"Peyton?"

"Planning my dad's funural. He died the day before yesterday in a car crash." she said in tears. "Oh P. I'm so sorry." Brooke said.

"I just... I feel so alone now." Peyton cried.

"Hey, You are not alone, you have me and I'm not going anywhere anymore. This was the last trip I ever wanted to make, so now I'm staying. Forever." Brooke said and she sat on the bed next to Peyton. Peyton rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton while giving her a light kiss on her forehead. The blonde smiled. It was always a great feeling when Brooke gave her a kiss on her forehead. Wait, what was she thinking? It was just a normal kiss on her forehead from her best friend, no special feelings needed.

"Want me to help?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Peyton smiled. "That would be nice."

Brooke whiped Peyton's tears away with her finger.

"Let's get started." she said. "By the way, where's Hales?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's in the hospital. She's in a coma. My dad picked her up and wanted to give her a lift, but then they got the accident. My dad couldn't be saved and Haley was close. She nearly died too." Peyton said. "You wanna go and see her?"

Brooke was also in tears now.

"No, no, it's fine." she said. "Let's plan this funural."

She just wanted to be with Peyton for the moment, but now isn't a good time to tell Peyton how she feels.

"When do you wanna do this?" Brooke asked.

"Dunno. It's friday today. Tomorrow?' Peyton asked.

"Sure." Brooke said.

After a couple of hours was the funural planned.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked.

"4 Pm." Peyton answered. "Why?"

"I think I'm gonna go and see Hales." Brooke said.

"Okay." Peyton said.

The two girls walked to the door.

"See you soon." Brooke said.

Peyton grabbed Brooke and hugged her.

"Glad you're back." she said.

Brooke smiled and took off to the hospital.

Brooke saw Haley lying in bed. Without moving.

"Hi Hales. It's me, Brooke." Brooke said. "What should I do Hales? Tell Peyton I love her? I really don't know." For a moment, Brooke forgot that Haley could hear her talking while she was in a coma. "I'm gonna head off, but please, wake up."

Brooke went home.

The phone was ringing but Brooke didn't answer it.

"Brooke, pick up the phone." Peyton said over the voicemail. "I don't like it that you're avoiding me and I don't even know why you're doing that. You're acting all weird since you came back. What's wrong? See yah."

Brooke was lying on her bed listening to the voicemail. Some tears appeared in her eyes.

Three weeks later Haley woke up and could leave the hospital. She was fully recovered. Haley went to Brooke's house. Brooke was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She let out a sigh. She was talking to herself:

"What should I do...Tell her? No, maybe It'll crush our friendship. Oh, I really don't know."

"Tell her." Someone said from the doorway.

Brooke quickly turned her head.

"Hales!" she yelled. "I'm so glad you're outta hospital."

"Tell her." Haley repeated.

"Wh...what are you talking about. Tell who what?" Brooke acted as innocent as she could be.

"C'mon, you don't have to hide anything from me. I was in a coma. I couldn't move but that doesn't mean I couldn't hear you." Haley said.

"You heard what I said?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, people in coma can hear what people say to them, remember?" Haley said. "So tell her."

Brooke smiled.

"So ehm, wanna give a bisexual a hug?" she asked.

"Ofcourse, just because you're a bisexual doesn't mean that you're a different person. I still love you for the way you are. That'll never change." Haley said.

Brooke and Haley hugged.

"I love you too Hales." Brooke said. "Thanks for the advice, but I can't. I can't tell her."

Tears rolled over Brooke's cheeks. She went outside and got in her car.

Haley took her cell phone and called Peyton.

"Hello? Peyton speaking." did Peyton answer her phone.

"Yeah it's Haley." Haley said.

"Haley! So glad that you're out of the hospital." Peyton said.

"Yeah me too. Look. I think you should talk to Brooke." Haley suggested.

"She doesn't pick up her phone when I call, so I can't exacly talk to her." Peyton answered.

"Go see her in person. She just took off in her car and I know that you know where she went, so go talk to her." Haley demanded.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Peyton asked worried.

"She'll tell you. Bye." Haley said and she turned off the phone.

Brooke was sitting on the edge of a bridge. Peyton arrived.

"Thought I'd found you here." she said.

Brooke quickly turned around.

"Peyton." she said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Peyton said while sitting next to Brooke. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I ... I can't." Brooke said while she got up and walked to her car.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled while getting up. Brooke stopped and turned around. " I know there's something wrong and you're gonna tell me what it is. You're my best friend!"

"You don't wanna be my best friend anymore when you know this." Brooke said.

"Yes I do." Peyton answered.

"I just... I can't!" Brooke yelled.

"You're gonna tell me what's wrong! I'm not leaving without knowing what's wrong. You can tell me anything!" Peyton yelled back.

"You wanna know what's going on? You really wanna know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm in love with you, allight!"

"And that's a bad thing? I love you too!"

"No, I mean love love you. Not in a friendly way but in a lovers way."

Suddenly Peyton was quiet.

"I knew it. I knew you weren't in love with me." Brooke said. "See why I didn't wanna tell you!"

"No, Brooke, wait!" Peyton yelled, but Brooke already got in her car and drove off. At home, she fell on her bed and cried. Haley came in and was lying on the bed with Brooke without saying a word. She took Brooke in her arms and placed her head against Brooke's. She closed her eyes while Brooke was crying on the shoulder of one of her best friends.


	2. And then there was Derek

CHAPTER 2 **And then there was Derek**

After a while Lucas came in.

"Hey Hales, ready to go?" he asked.

"Shhhh!" Haley said while she nodded to Broke who was still lying on Haley's shoulder. She cried herself to sleep.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Haley whispered. "Girl stuff."

"Oh, I get the point." Lucas whispered back with a smile. "C'mon, Nathan is waiting."

"I dunno Lucas. I think I stay with Brooke, just to make sure she's okay." Haley said.

"C'mon, she's asleep. What could happen while she is asleep?." Lucas said trying to make Haley change her mind.

"Fine." Haley said a little bit irritated. She gave Brooke a little kiss on her forehead and then slowly moved her trying not to wake her up. Haley and lucas went outside. Haley took a quick look at her right when she thought a man was standing between some trees, but she dicided it was nothing.

When Haley and Lucas arrived at the park, only Nathan was there. After a while Peyton came running to Haley.

"Where's Brooke?" she asked, out of breath from the running.

"She's home." Haley answered. "Sleeping."

Peyton took off as soon as she arrived. Haley threw a confused face at Lucas who was confused himself. Then Haley ran after Peyton.

"Peyton!" she yelled. "Peyton!"

She could grab Peyton by the hand and stop her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Derek!" Peyton yelled. "He's back!"

"What?" Haley asked. She couldn't believe it."I thought he was in prison!"

"He escaped. I just saw him. He was yelling at me. He's going to kill the person I love!" Petyton yelled.

"But... but Luke is here and Derek is nowhere to be seen." Haley said.

"Yeah, but it's not Lucas I love." Peyton said while watching the two boys play basketball.

"You love Brooke too, don't you." Haley said.

"Yeah." Peyton answered. "Wait, too?" How do you know she loves me?"

"She told me everything when I was in a coma." Haley said. "C'mon, we have to save your lover and my best friend."

At the same time Derek entered Brooke's house. He went to the bedroom. He saw Brooke was asleep, but grabbed her and she woke up. A scream could be heard through the whole house.

"Hello Brooke." Derek said.

"What? No! You were in prison!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah well, I was. Great time actually. But... I always had to think of Peyton, so I escaped." Derek answered.

He tied Brooke to the bed.

"No! I'm not the one who Peyton loves. It's Lucas! Peyton loves Lucas!" Brooke yelled.

"Shut up!" Dered yelled while he gave Brooke a slap in her face. "Do you really think she loves Lucas? She loves you, you bitch!"

"What?" Brooke asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I said shut up!" Derek yelled again. He gave her another slap in the face. "And as long as she loves you, she doesn't love me. So, I'm gonna stop her from loving you." He pulled out a knife. Brooke screamed. "Don't worry, I'll do it slow. Cut by cut."

Suddenly Peyton came in.

"Get away from my girl!" she yelled, but Derek already attacked Brooke.

"No!" Peyton yelled. Brooke screamed and bursted out in tears from the pain. She had a cut on her shoulder. Derek wanted to attack Brooke again but Peyton's fist hit him right on the cheek.

"Where did you learn that?" Derek asked, still dizzy from the hit.

"I took kickboxing classes, remember?" Peyton said.

"Oh, damn." Derek said.

Peyton hit him back on the cheek. Derek fell with his head against the bed and was knocked out.

"Oh my God, Brooke. Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm tied up to the bed and I have a cut in my shoulder, so I'm not okay!" Brooke said. "Untie me, quick."

Peyton untied Brooke and grabbed her in a hug. Lucas and Haley came in. They saw Derek lying on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Haley asked if she wrapped her arms around the two girls, joining the hug.

"Yeah, we're..." Peyton was cut of by a smoke bomb. The room was filled with smoke and the girls were pulled apart. Everyone screamed and felt that they were tied up again. The smoke dissapeared. "Not okay." Peyton finished her sentence. "Great, I'm tied up to the bed."

"Me too." Haley said.

"Hey Peyton, can you try to come over here and untie me from this closet?" Brooke asked.

"What part of tied up to the bed don't you understand?" Peyton said.

"Oh, right." Brooke said.

"Where's Luke?" Haley asked.

"Somewhere he likes it." Derek said while walking in the room. He untied Brooke. "You're next."

"No!" Peyton screamed. "Not her! Take me instead!"

"Very brave, Peyton, but after these two it's your turn." Derek said.

While Derek was destracted by Peyton, Brooke grabbed a lamp and hit Derek on the head. She quickly untied Haley and Peyton and the girls walked, hand in hand, downstairs. They searched for Lucas. Suddenly Haley screamed. Brooke and Peyton ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

Haley pointed to the floor in the bathroom.

"Oh my God." Brooke said while she turned her head away.

Lucas was lying on the bathroom floor. Derek stabbed him pretty badly.

"Wait!" Peyton said. "He's still breathing! Call 911"

Brooke rushed to the phone and called 911 while Nathan came in. She pointed to the bathroom.

"Nathan!" Haley said. She gave her husband a kiss. "It was Derek. He did this to Lucas." She started to cry.

Five minutes later, the paramedics came in the house, put Lucas on a bracard and drove him to the hospital.

Nathan and Haley went outside. Brooke wanted to follow them but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." Brooke said. They walked into the bedroom. Brooke sat on the bed.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about Derek." Peyton started the conversation.

"Peyton, there's nothing to be sorry for. It isn't you fault he came here." Brooke said.

"Yes it is." Peyton said. "It's because I love you that he came here."

"Love me? In a friend kind of way or in a lovers kind of way." Brooke said carefully.

Peyton came closer to Brooke and pushed her so she was lying on her back on the bed. Peyton sat on Brooke.

"Lovers way." she whispered. Peyton leaned in, their lips came closer to eachother and ended up in a light kiss. "Girlfriends?"

Brooke pulled Peyton's face closer and kissed her again.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Peyton asked with a smile on her face.

Brooke smiled and kissed her again. This time it was a passionate kiss. Peyton had never felt this way. It was such a good feeling. Brooke's lips were so soft. Brooke pulled her closer so she was not sitting, but lying on her. Peyton's hand was in the beautiful brown hair of Brooke and Brooke had her hands wrapped around Peyton's waist.

"Are you girls coming?" someone yelled from downstairs.

They broke the kiss.

"We're coming!" Peyton yelled. Peyton was getting up but Brooke stopped her.

"Do you think we can keep this a secret for a little while?" she asked.

"Sure." Peyton smiled. They went downstairs and followed Nathan and Haley to the hospital.


	3. Ready to tell the world

CHAPTER 3 **Ready to tell the world**

Lucas could leave the hospital after two days. Brooke saw him sitting in the park. She walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, honey." he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but Brooke stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I know you're just out of the hospital, but..." she was quiet for a moment. "I wanna break up."

"What? Why?" Lucas asked.

"I'm in love with someone else." Brooke got back on her feet. "I guess I just wanted to be with you to deny my feelings, but no I know that that person loves me too, there's no reason why I should deny it any longer." she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lucas yelled, while he got back on his feet. "I think I at least deserve to know who it is that you're in love with."

"You'll find out on Karen's party tomorrow." Brooke said over her shoulder.

Brooke went to Peyton's house.

"I broke up with Lucas." she said when Peyton opened the door.

"Really?" Peyton asked with a smile. "So, I guess it's official then. C'mon in girlfriend." They both laughed when they headed towards the bedroom.

"So, wanna go to Karen's party with me tomorrow?" Peyton asked as she sat on the bed.

"I hate you." Brooke said while sitting next to Peyton.

"Huh, why?" Peyton asked confused.

"I was gonna ask that." Brooke said with a fake sad face.

Peyton laughed. "Allright, you ask."

"Convince me." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, If you don't ask me then I won't kiss you today." Peyton joked.

"Allright, I'm convinced." Brooke laughed. "Wanna go to Karen's party with me?"

"Ofcourse." Peyton smiled.

"Now." Brooke said. "I think I deserved a kiss don't I?"

Peyton smiled and leaned in to Brooke, kissing her on the lips. They fell backwards on the bed. Peyton's tongue lightly touched Brooke lips, asking for entrance. Brooke was suprised but opened her mouth a little. Their tongues masaged eachother for a minute while it seemed a century. They broke the kiss.

"Suprised?" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah." Brooke said. "I thought you said you weren't ready for a first french kiss."

"Yeah, well I wasn't, but I love you so much that I couldn't wait any longer." Peyton said.

"I love you too." Brooke smiled.

"I even think I"m ready to tell the world." Peyton said.

"Me too." Brooke said while she looke at the time. "Oh, damn!" She jumped off the bed. "C'mon! We're late for school!"

"School?" Peyton asked. "Oh school! Since when does Brooke Davis wants to go to school."

Brooke laughed.

Brooke and Peyton were walking to their lockers as Lucas came up to them.

"Hi Peyton, hi honey." He said. He wanted to kiss Brooke but then he felt Brooke's hand on his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing my girlfriend." he said.

"I'm not you girlfriend anymore. I broke up with you this morning." Brooke answered.

"No Brooke, we're still a couple." Lucas said while he grabbed Brooke by her wrists so she couldn't push him away. He wanted to kiss her when suddenly Peyton pushed Lucas away.

"No you're not." she said.

"Stay out of this." It's none of your business." Lucas snapped at Peyton.

"Maybe you're forgotten that Brooke is my best friend, so it _is _my business. Now, will you go away or do I have to kick you somewhere you don't like it?" Peyton asked very seriously.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me." Lucas laughed.

"Try me." Peyton said.

Lucas pushed Peyton out of his way and pressed his lips aganst Brooke's while pushing her against the lockers. He touched Brooke's lips with his tongue for entrance but Brooke didn't give it. She kept her mouth closed.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled. She pulled on Lucas' shoulder which caused him to turn around. "I wasn't kidding about what I'm gonna do." she gave Lucas a hard kick with her knee right between the legs. Lucas fell on the ground from the pain.

Peyton placed her arm around Brooke's shoulder. "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Brooke said while placing her arm around Peyton's waist. They started to walk to the next class. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I really didn't wanna kiss him."

"Don't be sorry. I know you didn't wanna kis him. Otherwise you should've opened your mouth but you didn't. By the way, Lucas forces you to kiss him, so it's deffinetly not your fault." Peyton said. She watched if nobody could see them and gave Brooke a quick kiss on the lips. Brooke smiled.

"Hey I saw that!" Brooke and Peyton turned around quickly. Haley just walked around the corner. "So, you guys finally told eachother."

"Yeah, we're toghether for three days now." Peyton said.

"Three days? And you didn't tell me!" Haley said. "Not nice."

They knew Haley wasn't really mad.

"You need to work on you acting, Hales." Brooke laughed.

Haley and Peyton laughed too.

"So, when did you guys plan on telling the rest?" Haley asked.

"Tomorrow on Karen's party. We're just gonna act like every other couple. We're not gonna hide anything." Peyton said.

"Well, I have a good way to tell." Haley said.

"And that way is?" Brooke asked curiously.

"You'll see." Haley said while she ran to class.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled. "Don't you run away from me!" She ran after Haley.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. "Don't be so curious!" But Brooke was already in class with Haley. Peyton shook her head and laughed. She went to class too.


	4. Christmas party

CHAPTER 4 **Christmas Party!**

Peyton was half awake and Brooke was jumping through the room.

"C'mon honey, get up!" she said to Peyton.

"No, five more minutes." Peyton said with a yawn.

"No way. It's already 1 o'clock! Get your God damn butt out of the God damn bed!" Brooke laughed. "It's Christmas today!" Brooke jumped on the bed en laid down next to Peyton.

"Merry Christmas, P. Sawyer." she said.

"Merry Christmas, B. Davis." Peyton answered.

They gave eachother a very passionate kiss.

"Now." Brooke started to say when she got up. "You get your butt out of the bed and get dressed. We're gonna go to rivercourt till the party."

"Fine." Peyton said while she got up.

"Oh, by the way, party starts at 4. Then we give the presents." Brooke said.

A few minutes later Peyton came down in a jeans and a shirt with 'Bite me' on the back.

"Sounds tempty." Brooke said while looking on Peytons back. They both laugh. "Common." They went to rivercourt.

Lucas, Nathan and Haley were already there.

"Hey." Haley said as she saw Brooke and Peyton aproaching. They had linked arms.

"Hi." Brooke said.

"Don't they ever stop?" Peyton laughed as she saw that Lucas and Nathan were playing basketball.

"Nope, every time they come here, they bring a basketball." Haley said.

Peyton and Brooke laughed, but Brooke didn't look at Lucas and also Peyton was avoiding him. They sat next to Haley and watched the boys play basketball. They talked about the party.

"What time is it?" Peyton asked.

"3:15." Brooke said.

"I think we're gonna have to get going." Haley said.

"Yeah you're right." Brooke answered.

"Nathan, Lucas! We're gonna leave!" Haley yelled.

Nathan and Lucas came running towards them.

"Okay, let the party begin." Nathan said while giving his wife a kiss.

There were a lot of people on the party when Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Lucas arrived.

"Why is Lucas even here." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear. "And why was he on rivercourt?"

"Because Haley and Nathan invited him." Peyton whispered back. "And Karen is Lucas' mother.

Haley took a glass and asked everyone's attention. Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the couch, Nathan was standing next to them with Lucas by his side.

"Can I have your attention please?" Haley asked. The crowd was quiet. "I would like to make a toast. A toast on Christmas and whatever is ahead of us in the futere." People smiled. Haley continued her toast. "We all had our bad days and our good days. Most of us have a great husband. Or wife for the boys." Now people laughed. "But the most important thing of this year was the friendship. Love might die, but friendship never dies. I mean, look at Brooke and Peyton. Brooke left and Peyton was a total mess, no offence."

"None taken." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"Now Brooke's back and they're best friend again. Better than we might even know. So, I just wanna toast to friendship 'cause that's the most important thing in the whole wild world." Haley finished her toast. She held her glass of champagne in the air. "To friendship."

"To friendship." sounded it in unision.

"Oh there's one more thing." Haley said while looking at Brooke and Peyton. "I just said that love might die... but there's one love that never dies. It's a special love and I don't think anyone can understand how special it is." The people were quiet again. "I have a little surprise." She walked towards Peyton and Brooke.

"What the..." Peyton and Brooke said together.

"Truth or dare?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Eh, tuth." Peyton said carefully.

"Are you in love with someone in this room?" Haley asked.

"The truth, right?" Peyton said with a smile. Haley smiled too. "Yes. Yes I am." Haley smiled again and turned to Brooke. "Truth or dare?"

"Why? Why me? Isn't it Peyton's time to ask..."

"Truth or _Dare_?" Haley cut off Brooke's sentence.

"Dare." Brooke said very carefully.

"Now here's my point. " Haley said towards the people. She turned back to Brooke. "I dare you to kiss Peyton." While she said that Lucas came towards Haley and stood next to her. Brooke and Peyton looked at eachother and then Brooke kissed Peyton on the lips right in front of everyone. "One love never dies." She smiled as she looked at Brooke and Peyton. Lucas ran away.

Brooke stood up.

"Let's give the presents!" she yelled. Everyone cheered. Brooke took a box out of her purse and gave it to Peyton. She opened it and a beautiful necklace was visible. It was a half heart with a B.

"Oh Brooke. It's beautiful! Where's the other half?" Peyton said. Brooke took the necklace she was wearing and showed it. It was a half heart with a P.

"I'm wearing it." she said. Brooke took the necklace. "Turn around." Peyton turned around and allowed Brooke to put the necklace arount her neck. She turned back around.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too." Brooke responded followed by a kiss.

"I don't have a present for you that you can hold." Peyton said. "I have a present for you that you have to listen to." Brooke was surprised. Peyton got up the stage. "I wrote you a song."

"You don't have any music." Brooke said confused.

"Oh, yes I do." Peyton said. "Hales..." Haley came up the stage with a guitar in her hand. "She helped me a little." Haley gave her a look. "Okay, a lot." She laughed. "I'm not a good singer so don't laugh." Haley started to play on her guitar and Peyton started to sing.

_When I look at you_

_I feel love_

_When you hold me in your arms_

_I feel safe_

_When you kiss me_

_I feel warmth_

_I need you when I'm alone_

_I can't live without you_

_Don't ever leave me_

_Don't ever go_

_Stay with me forever_

_Don't leave my side_

_I love you with all my heart_

_That will never change_

Before Peyton could sing the rest of her song, Brooke kissed her.

"That's so beautiful!" she said. She had tears of luck. Peyton smiled. They kissed again.

The presents were all unpacked after an hour. A slow started to play. The music was so loud that you could here it outside. Brooke looked outside and saw that it was snowing. She took Peyton by the hand and led her outside.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"Going outside in the snow." Brooke said as they were standing in the snow. White drops fell on the ground and on their hair. The crowd followed them outside.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asked. "It's freakin' cold."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton and pulled her close to her body. She started to slow with Peyton.

"Better?" Brooke asked.

"Much better." Peyton said. She placed her head on Brooke's shoulder and closed her eyes. Brooke gave Peyton a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes too. Haley smiled, took Nathan by the hand and led him 'till they were next to Peyton and Brooke. Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck and they started to slow too. Soon everyone else followed their example.

"I love you. I love you so much." Peyton whispered.

"I love you to P." Brooke said. She lifted Peyton's head and kissed her. The snow fell down on them. They were kissing in the snow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not over because there's no cliffhanger! There's gonna be a next chapter soon and they're gonna face a lot of trouble...


	5. Bad boy Lucas!

CHAPTER 5 **Bad boy Lucas!**

It's been three weeks after Brooke and Peyton got together. They're still happy. Although Brooke is a lot with Lucas. Peyton decided to follow Brooke and see why she always went to Lucas. She saw Brooke went inside and waited for her to come outside again. After a couple of hours it was not Brooke but Lucas who came outside. He left the door open. Peyton gasped when he saw he had blood on his hands en on his shirt. Lucas got in his car. Peyton waited until he was around the corner and ran inside. She heard someone crying from upstairs.

"Brooke?" she asked, but there was no answer. She went upstairs and saw Brooke sitting on the bed with her knees close to her body and her arms around them. She was naked.

"Brooke, it's me, Peyton."

"Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Peyton said.

"Peyton." Brooke stated. She allowed Peyton to wrap her arms around her. "I had to come here Peyton, he forced me to come. I couldn't do anything."

"Shh it's okay Brooke. Don't say anything. It's okay." Peyton tried to calm Brooke.

"Peyton he..." Brooke started.

"What?" Peyton cut Brooke off. She couldn't believe it. She knew what Brooke was going to say. "It's okay, I know what you want to say. We have to call the cops."

Brooke nodded. Peyton stood up and searched for the phone. When she found it, she dialed 911 and explained everything.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." she said as she threw the phone away. She took a blanked from Lucas' closet and put it around Brooke.

"Peyton, will you promise me something?" Brooke asked.

"Sure sweetie."

"Will you never leave me?"

"I will never leave you. I promise."

Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. They waited for the paramedics to arrive. Finally they heard the sirene. Two doctors came in. They saw Brooke and Peyton sitting on the bed.

"Can you walk?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded. They went outside and in the ambulance. One of the two doctors introduced herself as Dr. Armstrong and the other was Dr. Helsen. Peyton could see all of Brooke's wounds when they were in the amulance. It seemed that Lucas had a knife. Brooke had cuts on her face. The blanked covered the rest of her body.

"What's your name?" Dr. Armstrong asked. Brooke didn't answer.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis." Peyton said. "And I am Peyton Sawyer. Her girlfriend."

"Okay, miss Davis. We're gonna take a look at you to see what injuries you have." Dr. Helsen said. He wanted to take the blanked away but Brooke backed away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Brooke, it's okay, they don't want to hurt you." Peyton said. Dr. Armstrong placed her hand on Brooke's cheek but Brooke turned her head as fast as she could. She buried herself in Peyton's arms.

"It looks like you're the only one who is allowed to touch her." Dr. Armstrong said.

"Brooke, sweetie, you have to take the blanked off." Peyton said while kissing Brooke's forehead. Brooke nodded slowly and allowed Peyton to take the blanked off. Dr. Armstrong smiled at Peyton.

"You have a great influence on her." she said.

Peyton smiled. The doctors looked at Brooke's injuries without touching it. Peyton looked at them as well. She had bruises on her stomach and cuts on her hips.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital. Then we can examine you better." Dr. Helsen said.

Brooke nodded. "I bet you wanna stay with her." He asked Peyton.

"Yeah, if that's fine by you." Peyton said.

"Sure." Dr. Helsen said as he made a sign at the driver. They drove to the hospital.

Brooke and Peyton sat on the bed in the examination room. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. Dr. Armstrong came in. "The cut on your forehead is a bit deep. It's gonna need stitches."

Brooke nodded but didn't look at the doctor. The doctor took everything she needed and sat next to Brooke. She wanted to touch Brook's forehead but she turned her head again.

"Honey, you have to trust Dr. Armstrong. She's not gonna hurt you." Peyton said. After a while Brooke allowed Dr. Armstrong to touch her. "Brooke, I'm going to make a few calls but you're going to be fine with Dr. Armstrong. Okay?" Brooke nodded and Peyton left the room.

------------------------

Brooke's POV 

When Peyton left the room, it was like my whole world turned black. Peyton said I could trust Dr. Armstong. She was right. Dr. Armstrong was nice, unlike Dr. Helsen. Dr. Armstrong had a calming voice when she spoke to me. She was very sweet. I wanted her to be my doctor for the rest of this examination, but I also wanted Peyton by my side. Who is she going to call anyway? It's probobly Haley and Nathan. God, I hope she's back soon.

------------------------

_Brooke came into Lucas' house._

"_Hi, you came." Lucas said._

"_Not that I had much choice." Brooke answered._

"_C'mon I wanna show you something." Lucas said. Brooke followed him upstairs. They went to his room. It was lighted by candles. Lucas made it very romantic. _

"_Lucas? What is this?" Brooke asked. "You said we were just gonna drink something." _

"_Maybe I lied a little." Lucas answered while he started to kiss Brooke._

"_Lucas!" Brooke yelled. "Stop! I'm not single!" _

"_It's okay, Peyton doesn't need to know." Lucas said, kissing her neck._

"_Lucas! Don't!" Brooke yelled, but Lucas didn't listen. He started to take off her clothes after he pushed her on the bed._

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. Suddenly Brooke was brought back to the present. She was sitting on the bed with her knees op to her chest. She was crying. Peyton sat next to her. "Are you okay?" Brooke didn't say anything and laid her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just had a flashback." Brooke said eventually.

"You're gonna get them more for the next week." Peyton said.

"I know." Brooke said. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peyton said. Haley and Nathan came in and the third person waited in the doorway.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled while she wrapped her arms around Brooke. Nathan wanted to give Brooke a hug, but she buried herself in Peyton's arms when he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not everyone is allowed to touch her." Peyton said. "At the moment it's only me, Haley and Dr. Armstrong who are allowed to touch her." She turned to Brooke. "I'm glad you allow Haley to touch you."

Haley turned to the doorway. "Why don't you come in?" As soon as Brooke saw who it was she started to cry and tried to bury herself deeper into Peyton's arms. She pulled Haley close to her other side. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lucas!" she yelled.

Haley and Nathan were confused. "What's wrong with Lucas?" Peyton looked at the doorway and gasped.

"Peyton, please get him out!" Brooke cried.

Haley was more confused and wanted to ask why Lucas had to go away, but before she could ask it, Peyton already ran to the door and started to yell:

"Get out! How dare you to show yourself after what you did! Get out! Now!" Peyton slammed the door in Lucas' face.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled.

"What did you do that for?" Nathan asked.

"He raped Brooke!" Peyton yelled while she went back to her spot on the bed and wrapped her arms around a crying Brooke. Haley and Nathan gasped.


	6. Twins?

"Lucas would never do something like that." Nathan said.

"Yeah, well, he did." Peyton said. Then there was a knock on the door and a guy came in. Peyton got up. "Lucas! I just told you that you had to get out!"

"What? I just got here! You called me and told me that Brooke was in the hospital." Lucas said confused.

"Liar." Peyton said. "It's the last time I say it, Get out."

"C'mon Lucas, let's get out of here." Nathan said. "Obviosly, not everyone believes you that you didn't do it. Are you coming Haley?"

Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan confused.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said as she left with Lucas and Nathan.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"I dunno." Peyton said. "But I can't believe that Haley and Nathan believe Lucas."

"You don't believe him, do you?" Brooke asked scared.

"No honey, ofcourse I don't. And you have to believe me, I didn't call him." Peyton said.

"I believe you." Brooke smiled. "And I trust you. Unlike Haley and Nathan."

Peyton smiled and sat next to Brooke. She hugged her.

A month Later 

_Brooke and Lucas were lying on the bed. Lucas was still kissing Brooke._

"_Lucas stop! I'm serious." Brooke said._

"_I'm serious too! C'mon! You used to sleep with the whole school when you got a boyfriend." Lucas said._

"_I'm not that Brooke anymore." Brooke said._

"_Okay, I'm gonna give you an ultimatum." Lucas said. "Me or Peyton."_

"_Peyton." Brooke answered._

"_Allright fine, if you won't sleep with me out of love then..." Lucas grabbed a knife. "I'm gonna have to force you." _

_Brooke yelled as her clothes were ripped off of her._

"_I gotta go." Lucas said after a half an hour. He got up, got dressed and took off. Brooke sat on the bed and pulled her knees up against her._

"Brooke! Honey! Wake up!" Peyton yelled. Brooke jumped up, all sweaty. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. After a month I'm still having flashbacks." She said. "And I can't believe that the cops didn't arrest Lucas and that Haley and Nathan chose Lucas' side over us."

"Oh sweetie. Come here." Peyton said as she pulled Brooke in her arms. She let go of Brooke and took something out of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I know the timing is all bad, but..." Peyton sat on one knee in front of Brooke and took her hand. She opened a little box. "Brooke, Will you marry me?"

Brooke was speacheless. "Yes! Ofcourse I will!" She threw her arms around Peyton and hugged her.

"Give me your hand...Fiancee." Peyton smiled as she put a beautiful ring around Brooke's finger. They kissed. "We're gonna get the evidence to put Lucas behind bars. I promise." They both smiled. Brooke looked out of the window.

"I think we just got the evidence we need." She said.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked as she looked out of the window too.

"Lucas is walking to the café." Brooke said as she pointed to Lucas who was walking by.

"Yeah, and...?" Peyton asked.

"Karen told me that Lucas is to Germany. He won't be home 'til tonight 8 o'clock. Peyton, now it's just 2 o'clock." Brooke said.

"What? But... but... then...who's that?" Peyton said.

"I don't know. Let's get him." Brooke said.

They ran outside and tackled Lucas.

"What the hell?" he said. "What's going on?"

"You're coming with us." Brooke said. Peyton held him in a tight grip and they took him inside. They tied him up to a chair.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"We tell you later." Peyton said.

Brooke took her cell phone and called Karen. "Tell Lucas to stop by when he gets home." She put her cell away and turned to Lucas. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Six hours later 

The doorbell rang. Brooke jumped up. "He's here." She walked to the door and gasped when she opened it. Lucas was standing on the porche. "Get in." Peyton came downstairs and gasped as well.

"What?" Lucas asked.

They took him upstairs. He was frightened by what he saw.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked to the other Lucas.

"No, what the hell are _you _doing here." The other Lucas asked.

"Eh, guys, confused here. Who of you is the real Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"And who of you is the Lucas that raped me?" Brooke asked. She finally talked about what happened to her. She was over it.

"I'm the real Lucas." The Lucas said who was tied up to the chair.

"No, I'm the real Lucas, this is my twinbrother, David." The other Lucas said.

"Okay, not following here." Brooke said. "Question. What's our middle name?"

The Lucas that was tied up to the chair was confused. The other lucas pointed to Brooke. "Brooke Penelope Davis." Then he pointed to Peyton. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"Allright, you're the real Lucas. And you are... What was the name?" Peyton asked.

"David." David said a little irritated. "And yes I raped you. I might as well say it. You have no proof."

"Yes we do." Brooke said. "After we tied you up to the bed. Peyton got a recorder and placed it on the desk without you noticing it. So, we recorded everything you said and it's on tape."

Two hours later 

"David is behind bars." Peyton said while she wrapped an arm around Brooke. Lucas came up to them.

"I'm sorry about my brother." He said.

"It's okay. Now we know it wasn't you." Brooke said.

"We also made up with Haley and Nathan so everything is back to normal." Peyton said.

"Well, almost back to normal." Brooke said. "Something has changed." She touched her neck with her hand and hoped that Lucas would see the ring.

"You got to be kidding me." Lucas smiled. "Are you guys engaged?"

"Yep." Brooke said.

"That's great!" Lucas said. "Can I hug you? I mean, after what happened."

"Ofcourse Luke, it wasn't you, it was your twinbrother." Brooke said.

Lucas smiled and hugged Brooke and Peyton.

"Do Haley and Nathan know?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we told them after we made up." Peyton said.

"And when's the wedding?" Lucas asked.

"We don't know yet." Brooke said. "But I'm gonna go upstairs 'cause I'm exhausted. See you soon Luke."

"Bye." Lucas said.

"I'll be right there." Peyton said as Brooke went upstairs. "I'm gonna go upstairs too. See you."

"Thanks Peyton." Lucas said.

"What for?" Peyton asked.

"For keeping Brooke together." Lucas said as he hugged Peyton.

"No problem, I love her, I'll always be there for her." Peyton said. "See yah." She went upstairs too and Lucas went home.

Brooke was lying on her stumache on the bed. Peyton said on Brooke's back and massaged her shoulders.

"Hmm, that feels good." Brooke said. Peyton smiled. "Thanks for being there for me P."

"And I always will." Peyton answered. "Thanks for being patient with me."

"Patient?" Brooke asked. "Oh, patient. You mean you thank me for waiting 'til your ready to sleep together?"

"Yeah, and you know what. I think I'm ready." Peyton said. She stopped massaging her shoulders and started to kiss them. Brooke flipped Peyton around and sat on her.

"I thought you were exhausted." Peyton smiled.

"Well, I found energy somewhere." Brooke said. She kissed her and Peyton placed her hand under Brooke's shirt and pulled it off.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Brooke asked.

"I am." Peyton said. "Are you? I mean after what happened with David."

"Shh." Brooke said while placing a finger on Peyton's mouth. "Let's not talk about that anymore. Yeah, I'm ready." She removed her finger and kissed Peyton again. She pulled Peyton's shirt off. They both laid down on the bed. Peyton was struggling to get Brooke's bra loose.

"Auch!" Brooke yelled. "Did you just snap my bra?"

"Sorry." Peyton laughed. "I was trying to be smooth."

"You are so dead." Brooke laughed as she snapped Peyton's bra too.

"Auch!" Peyton yelled. They both lauged. Peyton kissed Brooke and she didn't know where she found the time to get her pants off but they were both sitting in there underware. Brooke unhooked Peyton's bra and kissed her neck. She went down and kissed Peyton's nipple while Peyton unhooked Brooke's bra. They went on all night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wedding's coming up!!


	7. The wedding

It's now two months later

It's now two months later. Brooke and Peyton have planned their wedding and today is the big day.

"Is everything ready?" Brooke asked. "Flowers, dress, church, reception,..."

"Calm down Brooke." Peyton cut her off. "Everything is ready."

"This is going to be a dream wedding." Brooke said.

"I know." Peyton smiled. "And it's totally ours." She hugged Brooke and closed her eyes. "I love you B.Davis."

"I love you too P.Sawyer." Brooke said as she closed her eyes too. Then there was a knock on the door.

"We're here to come and pick up the bride." Haley said while she came in with Bevin.

"Eh, which one?" Peyton laughed while letting Brooke go.

"Good point." Haley said.

"Let's take Brooke." Bevin said.

"What? Why me?" Brooke ask while laughing.

"Because you're more girl than Peyton." Bevin said. "No offence Peyton."

"None taken." Peyton said with a smile.

"c'mon let's go." Haley said.

Brooke, Haley and Bevin left at the moment Rachel, Nathan and Lucas came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton said confused.

"Taking care of you." Lucas said while he took Peyton's suite behind his back.

"Wow! That' beautiful!" Peyton said. "I already hoped that I get the pants and Brooke the dress." Everyone laughed.

A couple houses further Brooke just got to see her weddingdress.

"Oh my god! That so... so... awesome!" Brooke yelled and Bevin looked confused.

"That's the Brooke Davis way of saying something is beautiful." Haley smiled.

"Oh." Bevin said.

"Go put it on." Haley said but Brooke was already in the dress.

"Like I would wait for you to say that." Brooke said with a big big smile.

"You look beautiful." Haley said.

"I know." Brooke cheered.

It was an hour before the wedding and Brooke really started to stress out.

"Brooke, for god's sakes, calm down!" Haley said, who was annoyed by Brooke walking over from left to right over and over again.

"What if something goes wrong?" Brooke was really stressed.

"Nothing will go wrong, trust me." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

Everyone sat in the church. Haley and Karen already sat on the front aisle. The music began to play and Nathan walked in with Peyton. After he walked to the front of the church with her he sat next to Haley. Peyton turned to the back of the church to see Brooke walk in with Lucas. Peyton gasped. Brooke looked so beautiful in her weddingdress. Peyton smiled as Brooke stood next to her and Lucas sat next to Karen. The priest began to talk.

"We're here today to bind Brooke and Peyton forever. If there's anyone that doesn't approve the wedding between Brooke Penelope Davis and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, please stand up now."

Everyone remained on there seats. No one would want to break the wedding of Tree Hill's most beautiful couple. The priest said a couple of other words and then it was up to Brooke to say her vow.

"Peyton Sawyer." Brooke smiled. "I give you my life... my muscle, my bone, my heart, my soul, from this moment forward. No fight, no rain, no sickness will break this bond, until we part in death and join together as one with the land. I will always love you. You're not only my girlfriend, but also my best friend, my sister, my wife...my everything."

Peyton winked a tear away as she started her vow.

"Brooke Davis." She smiled. "When there is rain, I will be your shelter. When you're in pain, I will be your comfort. When you're cold, I will be your warmth. From this moment forward, though we are two bodies, we are one soul...one heart. I will always love you. When you cry, I cry. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're happy, I'm happy. And I think, no I know, I'm happy now."

Now it was Brooke's turn to wink a tear away. Haley came up to them with the rings and Brooke took one of them.

"With this ring, Peyton, I bind myself to you."

Peyton took the other one.

"With this ring, Brooke, I bind myself to you."

Haley went back to her seat and Brooke and Peyton took eachothers hands.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to be you're wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Peyton said with a hugh smile.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. Do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be you're wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Brooke smiled too.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride... or brides...or... what the hell just kiss eachother." The priest smiled.

Peyton and Brooke smiled at eachother before their lips connected and the whole crowd in the churched clapped their hands. They stood up from their seats and gave them a standing ovation.

When Brooke and Peyton walked out the church hand in hand, people threw rice at them.

"Brooke, look to your right." Peyton whispered. Brooke turned to her right and a carriage with two white horses came riding up to them.

"Peyton!" Brooke was more than happy. "That's beautiful!" Peyton smiled. "C'mon, there are doves to let go."

"You didn't." Peyton laughed.

"Ofcourse! A wedding is nothing withouth doves!" she joked. They both took a dove, counted to three and let them fly away. They watched the doves hand in hand 'til they were no longer visible.

"After you." Peyton said as she let Brooke get in the carriage first.

"Thanks." Brooke said as Peyton sat beside her. "Now I have a new nickname for you." Brooke showed a hugh smile while saying that.

"Tell me." Peyton laughed.

"Now I can call you wifey." Brooke laughed. Peyton pushed Brooke playfully on the arm. The horsed began to walk and they walked to the horizon. The sun was setting. Brooke leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder and they watched the sunset.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too." Brooke answered.

They kissed as they slowly dissapeared out of view.

_**Hope you guys liked it and please review!! I always like to read reviews, and maybe, if I finish my last story, I might write the honeymoon!**_


End file.
